


Unseen Demons (Part One)

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Langst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron
Summary: Lance gets hit by some of Haggar's magic and it has a horrible effect.At least for Lance.How would you feel if everyone saw your demons?





	Unseen Demons (Part One)

Lance grunted as he was thrown against the wall, his bayard flew out of his hand and he heard it clattered a few feet away from him. Lance forced his eyes open and he stared for a minute as... two Haggars approached. 'Just great, I'm seeing double.' Lance cried out in pain as he was hit once again; he could only watch as he vision worsen and then he heard a voice on his right side.

>   
>  _"Oh God! Oh God! This is it! This is the end! You're going to die and no one is going to care! No one is going to even remember you!"_

  
'Wha-?' But before Lance could even question the voice, another was heard from his left.

>   
>  **"Dying isn't so bad you know. It's the easiest way to get rid of something as useless as you. Why were you even alive anyway? It's not like you were going to ever to doing anything special anyway. You're a shitty pilot, you can't fix anything, you're no good at working with technology and you wouldn't ever be a leader. Why are you on team Voltron anyway?"**

  
Lance felt his breathing hitch as he looked to both sides him, on both sides him were... shadows? Lance wasn't quite sure what they were and he didn't exactly want to find out, but he found himself staring at them. They looked like him... just shadows of him; they didn't have any eyes, but they held the outline of the blue paladin. Lance just found himself looking back and forth for a minute before he found himself face to face with Haggar herself.  
Haggar grinned at him and hissed, "Enjoy, dear boy." She then stood up and just left. Then suddenly, as if a forced silence had been lifted, Lance heard the voices of his teammates over the coms. "Lance, come on!" "Lance, we're leaving." "Lance, where are you?!" Lance closed his eyes for a moment and groaned as he stood up. "Alright, alright. Cool your jets guys." Lance stumbled for a minute as he started to retrace his steps back to Blue.                                                                                                                      Just then, Lance noticed that the shadows were following him and they were still talking; one had its hands clamped together and it seemed to be looking around in every direction, the other was trailing behind the two and dragging its feet.

>   
>  _"Dios mío! Dios mío! You're gonna die! Something, someone is going to show up and kill you. O-or Haggar's going to come back and do something even worse than what she already has done!"_
> 
>   
>  **"What's the point in worrying about something like that? It's not like it really matters to anyone if you wind up dead."**

  
Lance stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly realized what the two shadow like creatures were. 'They're my depression and anxiety!? What the hell? How the hell? Oh Dios mío, can everyone see them!? I hope it's just me, the team absolutely cannot know about this.' Lance took a deep breath and started walking. 'Just force a smile across your face like you always do Lance. Just smile, crack you usual stupid jokes and no one will ever find out.'  
Lance then started walking again, picking up his pace and trying to remember where exactly Blue was. After a few minutes, Lance found Blue and quickly activated her, then went to meet up with the rest of the time. "Sorry guys got a bit lost." Lance forced a slight chuckled and could practically hear Keith's eye roll. With heavy sighs, the team headed back to the ship.  
Lance landed Blue in her hanger, exiting and still feeling the presence of the shadows behind him as he exited his lion. Lance then immediately started to head back to his room.

>   
>  **"It's not like you did anything helpful anyway, you were knocked on your ass after a few ticks. You're so useless and you do-"**

  
"Lance?" Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Pidge's voice behind him. Lance then immediately turned to face the green paladin. Lance looked at Pidge's terrified and confused face.

>   
>  _"Oh my god, oh my god. She knows, she already knows!"_

  
Lance panicked; before he even knew it, he had turned and bolted away from Pidge. Lance didn't even stop running until he found himself pressed up against the door of his room and painting  
'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... They...they can be seen. They can be seen, they can be seen. Oh. My. God. The others can see and hear them."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for giving you no content until now and I'm also sorry that I'm splitting this up into parts just so I can get content to you guys.  
> I've been really busy with school lately, which has kept me from my computer lately. And when I am on the computer, it's for school work.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first part of Unseen Demons.


End file.
